


Ringtones

by nxptxne



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cute cuddling supercorp, fluff really, ironic ringtones, lena knows about Kara's other job, personal ringtones, pre-established supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxptxne/pseuds/nxptxne
Summary: Lena learns of Kara's customized ringtones





	Ringtones

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, back at it with another supercorp one-shot. Again if you want, you can comment down below some prompts of even drop a kudos. Or you could even follow and talk to me on twitter @ _nxptxne_ :)

Ringtones

It had been a relatively silent night in Kara's apartment. Her and Lena had decided a nice, simple movie date for Friday. Kara had been excited at the prospect of getting a night off from her Super duties and Lena had taken off work early.

That led them to ordering multiple bags of takeout, mostly for Kara, and binge watching Netflix. Lena had endured several musicals per Kara's request and it was now her turn to choose a film. She pondered various options as Kara stirred slightly from her position, her arm laying way across Lena's stomach. They were cuddling, both laying across Kara's comfy couch.

A phone went off across the apartment as the sounds of Brittney Spears ‘Womanizer’ filled the echoing silence in the room. Lena sat up amused as Kara blushed fiercely, racing to turn off the ringer.

“Phone call?” Lena offered, biting her lip to keep the laugh from escaping.

“Sorry,” Kara apologized, face still beet red,” I have personalized ringtones for everyone.”

Lena's eyebrow raised oh so teasingly as she let out a charming grin,” And that was?”

“Mon-El’s,” Kara admitted sheepishly, reclaiming her position with Lena, who hard abandoned her search.

“Ooh, color me curious,” Lena smirked slightly, amusement tugging at her eyes,” So you have everyone's personalized?” Kara nodded sheepishly as Lena gave her a wide grin.

"Alex's," Lena asked curiously.

“ Girls like Girls?” Kara offered, her facing growing into an even mixture of embarrassment and laughter. Lena giggled at the prospect of Alex, the badass government agent of an unknown agency, having such a ringtone.

“Winn’s,” Lena asked.

“Old friends,” Kara said, smiling softly.

“And mine?” Lena asked, her time teasing.

“ ‘ I kissed a girl’,” Kara mumbled, blushing hard against Lena's amused gaze.

 

Lena let out a loud giggle as Kara buried her face into her girlfriends collar, smiling as she heard the beautiful sound.

"Do you not customize yours," Kara asked, pouting.

"I've never really had anyone close enough to give it thought, besides you of course," She gave Kara a charming grin," I guess no one has ever been special enough." 

 

Kara blushed as she reached up to give Lena a soft kiss on her cheek," You're special to me too."

Lena grew a blush in return, holding Kara closer with a small smile. She had finally felt safe and loved. Lena adopted a loving grin at the superhero currently curling into her side, yawning softly. 

She felt like she had a home here in Kara's arms, which led to her mind grasping at a new idea.

 

It would be a week later before Kara would call Lena, ears picking up the ringing sounds in Lena's office.

The sounds of ‘Your arms feel like home’ washing over Kara's ears as she let a loving smile escape her and a fuzzy feeling running through her body. She could feel herself floating slightly as an exciting prospect crossed her, she was special enough.

All the while Lena was shaking her head with a smile, trying to grasp how such a small thing as a personal ringtone could warm her heart in such a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know this one is short and I'm sorry.


End file.
